


Потерять, чтобы найти

by 2Y5



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Y5/pseuds/2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Да здравствует Капитан Америка! – все, на что хватает Баки, несколько мгновений спустя он позволяет толпе оттеснить его от Стива, устало опускается возле какой-то палатки прямо на землю и вырубается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Потерять, чтобы найти

**Author's Note:**

> Парный фик к http://ficbook.net/readfic/2238875 великолепной Вельвы)))

Баки ненавидит переходы от одной позиции к другой. Монотонная ходьба в тишине, промозглое утро, серое небо и карканье воронья над местами сражений. Но теперь даже хуже.   
  
Куда хуже? А туда, откуда пришел новый Стив – весь такой огромный, мускулистый, высоченный. Откуда сам Джеймс плохо помнит, что с ним было прошлые несколько дней. Откуда он еле держится на ногах – вперед толкает только упрямство и знание, что у них сейчас нет лишней секунды, они совершили побег с вражеской базы, вполне возможно, что за ними отправили отряд, нельзя задерживаться и задерживать других, поэтому Барнс стискивает зубы и идет дальше, сосредотачивается на том, чтобы переставлять ноги, смаргивая серую пелену, застилающую взор, продираясь сквозь окутывающую его тело слабость.  
  
\- Да здравствует Капитан Америка! – все, на что хватает Баки, несколько мгновений спустя он позволяет толпе оттеснить его от Стива, устало опускается возле какой-то палатки прямо на землю и вырубается.   
  
Следующее, что он помнит, это как Роджерс зовет его по имени, потом он словно взлетает от резкого рывка, и кто-то большой и сильный несет его куда-то в своих надежных руках. Более четко Джеймс осознает белую постель, серый полог палатки, мягкую подушку под головой и теплое одеяло, в которое он завернут по самую шею. Оно чуть колется сквозь пододеяльник, еще больше приводя в чувство. Барнс приподнимается на локтях, но тут же крепкая ладонь давит ему на грудь, заставляя опуститься обратно.  
  
\- Ты упал в обморок, - сообщает ему Стив, не спуская с него озабоченного взгляда. – Врачи тебя осмотрели, но ничего серьезного не нашли, говорят, это из-за истощения и нервного перенапряжения.  
  
Его обрывает врач, вошедший в санчасть.   
  
\- Вы ослабли за время, проведенное в плену, сержант Барнс. Я считаю, что вам нужно отлежаться у нас пару дней, на всякий случай.  
  
Баки спорит – лежать в больнице солдату не пристало, тем более по такому смехотворному поводу. Зарождающийся конфликт на корню пресекает все тот же Роджерс.  
  
\- Доктор, я заберу его к себе в палатку - она достаточно просторная для нас двоих - и буду за ним присматривать.  
  
Врач с сомнением переводит взгляд с одного на другого, но в конце концов соглашается, понимает – иначе Барнс сбежит сам, пусть уж лучше «сбегает» под присмотром.   
  
А Джеймс не отводит глаз от Стивена – тревога в его взгляде старая, привычная, словно Бак снова получил несколько синяков, защищая друга от очередной шпаны, а тот теперь носится вокруг него с ватой и перекисью. «Старый» взгляд накладывается на «нового» Роджерса, и Джеймс не может совместить получившийся образ, он все еще в шоке от того, насколько изменился его маленький Стиви, поэтому он смаргивает и быстро отводит глаза, закидывая руку ему на плечо, опираясь о него всем телом, слабо полагаясь на собственные подкашивающиеся ноги. Капитан порывается вновь поднять его на руки, но Барнс смотрит на него таким взглядом, от которого Стив сразу тушуется, его плечи поникают, и сержанту вновь кажется, что сквозь образ Роджерса проглядывает тот самый маленький Стивен, его Стиви. Они молча проходят весь путь до палатки Капитана, солдаты почтительно расступаются перед ними, самые воодушевленные даже отдают честь.   
  
Уже внутри Джеймс с тихим вздохом удовольствия падает на постель, позволяя телу расслабиться, и тут же удивленно смотрит на Капитана – в полном молчании Стив опускается на колени рядом с походной кроватью, берет его ладонь в свою, а лбом упирается в его колено. Придя в себя, Баки принимается аккуратно поглаживать ладонь Роджерса своими пальцами.  
  
\- Эй, - почему-то шепчет он. Горло немного пересохло, но говорит Джеймс вполне сносно. Стивен поднимает на него темный, больной взгляд.  
  
\- Я так за тебя испугался, - тоже шепчет он, прижимая их сцепленные ладони к лицу, прикрывая глаза, горькая складка залегает у губ.  
  
И именно это признание словно бьет Баки по голове, мысли встают на свои места, Стив из прошлого и новый сливаются в одного человека, и Барнс задыхается от нежности, вновь видя перед собой своего друга, знакомого с детства, того, за которого он пойдет в огонь, в воду, даже на смерть. Он аккуратно тянет Стива на себя, тот подается вперед, но все еще не понимает, что хочет сделать его друг. Джеймс собирается с силами и роняет того на кровать рядом. Постель узкая, и, чтобы не свалиться, Роджерс машинально прижимается к Баки ближе, тут же пытается отодвинуться, чуть не падает на пол, но удерживается благодаря собственнической хватке Барнса на его костюме.  
  
\- Лежи, - почти приказывает он Капитану, и тот закрывает рот и аккуратно обвивает руками Джеймса, прижимая его к себе, согревая собственным телом, укладываясь удобнее.  
  
\- Когда я попал в плен, я тоже испугался, - признается тот, горячо выдыхая Стиву в грудь, упираясь лбом в ключицу. – Я испугался, что больше никогда тебя не увижу.  
  
Астма ушла в тот момент, когда Стивену ввели сыворотку, но теперь ему кажется, что у него скоро будет новый приступ – в груди давит, что-то горячее разрастается внутри, мешая дышать.  
  
\- Ты очень нужен мне, - выдыхает Баки практически в губы Роджерсу, поднимая свое лицо ему навстречу, ловя взгляд, пытаясь таким образом передать все то, что жило в его душе уже очень и очень давно. Стив отвечает ему прямым, мягким, теплым взглядом, и Барнс решается – тянется вперед и осторожно целует Стивена. Чувствуя, как закаменело тело в его руках, сержант вновь опускает голову, утыкается лбом в грудь Роджерса и отключается – измученное тело берет свое. Он уже не видит, как румянец заливает лицо Стива от шеи до корней волос, как тот несмело улыбается, переводя взгляд на взъерошенную макушку, как украдкой облизывает губы, запоминая навсегда мягкость и теплоту этого первого в его жизни поцелуя. Поцелуя с человеком, которого он любил почти всю свою сознательную жизнь, и о взаимности которого не смел даже мечтать.  
  
***  
  
Просыпается Баки уже поздней ночью – палатку окутывает тишина и темнота, редкие сверчки выводят свои рулады поодаль, полоска лунного света серебрится через приоткрытый полог, прикрывающий вход в палатку. Что-то дергает внимание Барнса, он протягивает руку вперед и касается пустой простыни там, где, как он помнил, лежал Роджерс. Ткань едва теплая, так же еле-еле теплится надежда в душе Джеймса, надежда на то, что вот сейчас он поговорит со Стивом, объяснит ему все как-нибудь, придумает какую-нибудь отговорку, и им удастся сохранить хотя бы приятельские отношения, какая уж тут дружба, когда он, дурак, практически признался в любви. И кому?! Такому правильному, патриотичному Стивену Роджерсу, Капитану, мать его, Америке! Вялое после столь долгого сна тело слушается плохо, с трудом сержант садится, ставит сначала одну ногу на землю, потом другую, чувствует, что его ведет в сторону, но упасть не успевает – горячие, сильные, как в воспоминаниях, руки вновь подхватывают его и устраивают обратно на постели.  
  
\- Ты куда собрался? – с тревожной улыбкой интересуется вовремя вернувшийся Стив, продолжая удерживать друга. На нем уже не бело-синяя форма, а обычные походные штаны и майка, выгодно открывающая вид на накачанные руки и широкий разворот плеч. Разводы сажи с лица пропали, а светлые волосы еще чуть влажные. Все это Баки отмечает мимоходом, вцепляясь пальцами в эти самые руки, расширившимися глазами неверяще глядя на Стивена, словно тот только что спустился с небес в ангельском сиянии под запевы труб.  
  
\- Ты не ушел… - выдыхает он судорожно и тут же крепко, насколько это возможно в его положении, обнимает Роджерса, вдыхая запах мыла и свежести, исходящей от того. Стив немного отстраняется, ровно настолько, чтобы посмотреть Барнсу в глаза, и отвечает:  
  
\- Я буду с тобой, пока я тебе нужен.   
  
Ответ настолько прямой, а взгляд настолько искренний, что Джеймс, недолго думая, вновь приникает поцелуем к любимому рту, с восторгом ощущая, как губы под его напором размыкаются, и Стивен неуклюже пытается отвечать ему. Капитан встает на колени между раздвинутых ног Баки, наклоняет голову в сторону, чтобы было удобнее, с восторгом ощущая, насколько ему приятно целоваться с Барнсом. Он множество раз фантазировал об этом, представлял себе этот момент во всех красках, но все его мечты не шли ни в какое сравнение с мягкими губами, с юрким упругим языком, со вкусом, кружащим голову. Джеймс тянет его ближе, соприкасается с ним пахом и чувствует, насколько возбужден Стивен, крепкий член оттягивает ткань брюк, его собственный пенис тоже более чем заинтересован в продолжении, но дрожь, которую Баки принял за возбуждение, оказывается вовсе не им. Барнс замерзает – воздух в палатке ощутимо холодный. Стивен замечает это и спешит уложить Джеймса под одеяло, а следом и сам следует за ним.  
  
\- Сними, - просит его Бак перед этим, дернув за шлевку на штанах. Краснея, тот быстро скидывает с себя всю одежду, кроме трусов. Теперь они прижимаются кожа к коже, и это сносит обоим крышу. То, что сейчас происходит, не укладывается у них в головах – столько лет мучений, метаний, без надежды на ответ, а теперь один держит другого в своих руках, лихорадочно оглаживая все, до чего дотягиваются жадные руки, влажно сплетаясь языками, упиваясь этой дозволенностью. Барнс перетянул Стива так, чтобы тот улегся у него между ног, и принялся тереться пахом о пах, постанывая любовнику в рот. Роджерс разорвал поцелуй и впился взглядом в лицо Баки. Проникающего в палатку света было достаточно, чтобы разглядеть почерневшие глаза, поплывшие от удовольствия, влажные, призывно распахнутые губы, с которых то и дело срывались сладкие вздохи наслаждения.   
  
\- Стииив… Боже… Я хочу тебя… - горячий шепот опалил ушную раковину и потоком лавы хлынул прямиком в пах Роджерса. Барнс не мог видеть, но почувствовал, как щека любовника рядом с его щекой словно полыхнула жаром.  
  
\- Баки, я… Скажи мне… Говори… Как… Я не знаю…  
  
От этого сбивчивого шепота перед глазами сержанта поплыли алые пятна – его Стив, такой чистый, невинный…  
  
\- Рукой… Как себе… - и тут же вскрикивает от того, насколько чувствительным оказалось прикосновение крепкой ладони Стивена к его вставшему члену. Роджерс зажимает свободной рукой ему рот, не может оторвать взгляда от того, как Джеймс быстрыми движениями сбрасывает с себя последний предмет одежды и опять разводит ноги, предоставляя себя в его полное распоряжение. По ладони, накрывающей губы Баки, скользит влажное, Роджерс тихо стонет и принимается двигать рукой в беспорядочном ритме. Барнс накрывает ее своей, чуть сжимает, показывая, как ему нравится, задает темп. Капитан подчиняется, с восторгом наблюдая за тем, как по всему телу Джеймса проходят спазмы удовольствия, мышцы сокращаются, живот чуть вздрагивает на особо чувствительное касание под уздечкой. Сквозь марево похоти, окутавшее его разум, к Стиву приходят воспоминания о том, что он видел на похабных картинках, которые продавали из-под полы в пабе через улицу. Он осторожно пробует губами кожу на горле Баки, чуть касается языком и с восторгом отмечает стайку мурашек и тихое: «Ммм!», вырвавшееся из-под его другой ладони. Дальше идет очередь сосков – Роджерс неуклюже задевает один зубами, тело любовника выгибается, Стивен с тревогой всматривается в лицо того, но видит только закатившиеся глаза, Барнс вплетает пальцы Стиву в волосы, подталкивает его голову ближе, другой рукой заставляет Роджерса освободить его рот и шепчет:  
  
\- Еще… Сделай так еще…  
  
И Капитан буквально набрасывается на него – кусает один сосок, другой, втягивает в рот и дразнит чувствительную после таких ласк вершинку кончиком языка. Стивен уверен – соски налились кровью и теперь темнеют вишнями на молочной коже груди Баки, он клянется себе повторить этот фокус при свете, чтобы насладиться зрелищем. А пока он спускается ниже, прекращает движения рукой, на что получает жалобный всхлип и недовольную гримасу, и приказывает:  
  
\- Не смей кричать.  
  
Словно по наитию Джеймс закусывает собственный кулак и буквально встает на мостик и воет в следующую секунду – во рту Стива жарко и влажно, упругие губы обнимают его член и движутся вверх-вниз по стволу. Барнс просто теряется, несколько минут он не может прийти в себя, все, что он ощущает, это то, как наслаждение окутывает его член, поднимаясь оттуда и растекаясь по всему телу. Когда Роджерс отрывается от него, Баки осознает это только через добрый десяток секунд, открывает зажмуренные глаза и смотрит на, он уверен, еще больше алеющего Стива, распухшие губы открываются, а до слуха Джеймса доходят слова, от которых он чуть не кончает раньше времени:  
  
\- Говори, что я должен делать.   
  
Стивен лишь на секунду вскидывает взгляд и снова отводит его, смущаясь еще больше. Баки отрывает руку ото рта и шепчет:  
  
\- Все правильно… Только про язык не забывай… Двигай им… - и кладет свободную ладонь ему на щеку, легонько подталкивая обратно, ободряюще поглаживая большим пальцем. С языком оказывается еще круче, но всколыхнувшаяся в душе после просьбы Стива нежность не дает полностью забыться в ощущениях, позволяя наслаждаться зрелищем. Барнс гладит его щеки, ерошит волосы и чуть подается бедрами навстречу. Удовольствие качает его на волнах, и Джеймс хочет им поделиться. Он тянет к себе одну руку Капитана и с влажным чмоканьем вбирает в себя два его пальца, принимаясь обхаживать их языком. Другой рукой он чуть тянет его за волосы, заставляя оторваться от своего дела. Роджерс нечитаемым взглядом следит за тем, как его пальцы погружаются меж пухлых губ, чуть давит на язык подушечкой указательного. Баки выпускает его руку и направляет вниз, Стив не понимает, пока его пальцы не касаются сжатой дырочки.   
  
Глаза распахиваются, рот приоткрывается, но Джеймс шепчет:  
  
\- Хочу тебя всего. – И Стивен соглашается. Аккуратно трет колечко мышц, затем медленно и плавно вставляет кончик одного пальца до первой фаланги, затем до второй. Роджерс осторожно продвигается вперед, следя за гримасами на лице любовника, запоминает углы, под которыми уже два пальца достают до простаты, разводит их внутри, растягивая сфинктер, растирая нежные мышцы, готовя их к вторжению. Собственный член начал болеть от возбуждения еще во время минета, Стив знает, что долго не продержится, но Баки много и не надо – он абсолютно расслабился под ласкающими движениями и даже не дергается, когда теплая головка члена утыкается ему сначала под яички, а потом в растянутую дырочку. Проникновение тяжело, смазки мало, следуя внутреннему наитию, Стивен плюет на руку, а потом размазывает слюну около входа, задевая пальцами собственный напряженный пенис. И в этот момент он со всей полнотой осознает, что он сейчас – одно целое с Баки, с его другом, с его возлюбленным. Спустя столько времени его заветная мечта все же осуществилась.   
  
Он буквально падает всем телом на Барнса, придерживает рукой одну его ногу у себя на пояснице, другую ладонь кладет на лицо и принимается покрывать его лихорадочными поцелуями, приговаривая:  
  
\- Баки, Боже, Баки… Я так давно мечтал, хотел… Не смел даже надеяться… Люблю тебя, люблю, люблю…  
  
Горячечный шепот прерывает Джеймс – обеими ладонями удерживает голову Роджерса и глубоко и медленно целует его.  
  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя... Всегда, с самого нашего знакомства… Только понял уже позже… А теперь двигайся… Ты так меня растянул… Это охуительно…  
  
И Роджерс начинает двигаться, ритмично, правильно, словно метроном, он раз за разом вбивается в Барнса, каждый раз проходясь по набухшей простате, заставляя того скулить и безостановочно шептать:  
  
\- Еще… Да… Глубже… Трахай меня… Так хорошо… Стиви, ты идеален… Ах, о, да…  
  
Растраханная дырочка уже мягкая, плотно облегает член, но не стискивает и в какой-то момент пульсирует все быстрее и быстрее, Стивен не выдерживает, ускоряется и протяжно стонет прямо Джеймсу в рот, который отвечает тем же, извергая сперму им на животы, стискивая пенис внутри себя, продлевая оргазм Стива. Некоторое время они лежат, не разлепляясь, приводя дыхание в порядок, но когда Роджерс выходит из покрасневшей, восхитительно измученной дырки, у него снова стоит.  
  
\- Ты прям как кролик, - ерничает Барнс, но тут же ловит норовившего подняться Капитана за руку. – Куда собрался?  
  
Заставляет Стивена лечь на бок, укладывается к нему спиной и, подтянув колени к груди, рукой направляет член любовника в себя. Стив ахает, все еще слишком чувствительный, прижимается грудью, но бедрами двигать не спешит – заводит руку вперед и принимается медленно ласкать пенис Баки, ожидая, пока тот снова встанет. Расцвечивает доверчиво подставленную шею засосами, кусает аккуратное ухо и шепчет в него:  
  
\- Ты такой мягкий внутри сейчас… И влажный… От моей спермы… Признайся, ты всегда хотел, чтобы я уложил тебя и заставил истекать моей спермой?.. Тебе нравится?  
  
Джеймсу нравится, Джеймсу крышу сносит от такого Стива – отбросившего наконец свое смущение, властного самца, член распирает изнутри, напоминает о том, что Барнс сам подставил для него свою дырку, такой расслабленный после первого оргазма, сонный из-за усталости, покорный… У Джеймса вновь встает.  
  
Стивен начинает размеренно двигаться, медленно скользя в гостеприимной дырочке, принимающей его до самого конца.  
  
\- Не молчи, - просит Баки, и это все, кроме бесконечного «Да-да-да», что в дальнейшие минуты может и хочет произносить Джеймс, пока Роджерс тягуче–сладостно возносит его на вершину следующего оргазма, шепча на ухо то, на что хватает его фантазии и словарного запаса для описания собственных ощущений. Когда доходит до:  
  
\- …как все твои девки вместе взятые…  
  
Бак хрипло парирует:  
  
\- Приду в себя через пару дней и оттрахаю тебя так, что ходить не сможешь, дырка не закроется…  
  
И кончает следом за любовником, услышав обещание:  
  
\- Все, что захочешь.  
  
Они засыпают, не разъединяясь, наплевав на окружающих их людей, что могут зайти в палатку. Засыпают, не зная, что Судьба уже очертила концы нитей их прежней жизни. Не зная, что совсем скоро потеряют друг друга. Потеряют весь мир. Потеряют, чтобы через 70 лет обрести его друг в друге вновь.

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается Velva


End file.
